This invention relates to a pickup unit for releasable connection to a partially embedded member, particularly, an anchor insert embedded in a body such as a concrete body.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,367 to Haeussler, particularly, FIG. 11 thereof, discloses a pickup unit of the foregoing type, which has been in widespread commercial use for lifting concrete bodies. Nevertheless, there remains room for improvement. In particular, the trip line thereof employed for release purposes in use is passed over a pulley which must be connected to the crane cable or spreader beam, requiring extra parts and operations, and there may be a problem of lines tangling. Remote release of the pickup unit at times requires more than one pull on the trip line, and consumes additional time.